


Rehearsal

by AngelOfTheMoor



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Destiel is Made Canon, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Getting into Character, Nervousness, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfTheMoor/pseuds/AngelOfTheMoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Misha are rehearsing a scene for "Supernatural," and Jensen is nervous about Castiel and Dean's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rehearsal

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random ficlet I originally posted on tumblr for Cockles Week. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Come follow me on on [tumblr](http://angelofthemoor.tumblr.com/), if you wish. I'll follow you back!

Jensen riffles through the pages of the script, hands trembling. He’s glad the writers finally had the gumption to make the subtext obvious, but he’s not sure how he feels about kissing Misha. He’s never kissed a guy, and the idea is just a little weird.

"Jen?" Misha prompts, sounding a bit worried.

"Yeah. Uh. Sorry. Where were we?"

"Dean was welcoming Cas back to the bunker."

"Yeah. Okay." Jensen tries to restrain the blush he knows is suffusing his cheeks and clears his throat. "Cas! Where’ve you been?"

"Hello, Dean," Misha recites, eyes boring into Jensen’s a mite too intensely. Damn, but Misha sure knows how to get into character. "Dealing with the angels. The factions are getting out of hand, but there are a few of us who are working toward breaking Metatron’s spell." Misha casts his eyes somewhere to the left. "I am sorry. I cannot stay for very long."

"I understand." Jensen hardly needs to practice the brooding look Dean will don; after all, he is thoroughly acquainted with the characteristic expression, just as he is with Dean himself. Dean saturates Jensen, almost like a second skin.

Misha’s face turns serious, thoughtful. “But there is something I must tell you, Dean, something that has been on my mind for quite some time.”

"Misha?"

Misha’s expression returns to normal. “What is it, Jen?”

"Do we, um—do you think we should practice the kiss?"

"Hmm. Probably. It needs to look realistic on camera."

"Oh."

Misha cocks his head to the side, a motion which sharply contrasts with yet eerily resembles Castiel’s mannerisms. “You’re nervous, aren’t you?”

"Aren’t you?" Jensen counters.

The script drifts from Misha’s fingertips onto the table. “A little,” he admits. “But it’s not that much different than kissing a woman.”

"You know this from experience?"

Misha smiles archly. “Maybe.” He pauses. “C’mon. Let’s try it out.”

"Okay," Jensen sighs. He places his own copy of the script across from Misha’s. They lean toward each other, tentatively pressing their lips together.

And in that moment, Jensen is Dean and Misha is Castiel, the characters more real than reality. The kiss transcends something in the universe, as if it represents a spark of the divine.


End file.
